


When I Look To The Sky

by virusq



Series: Playlist Pairings (Joker/Shepard) [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Control Ending, Drabble, End Game Spoilers, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Songfic, Spoilers, Tumblr, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it rains it pours and opens doors<br/>And floods the floors we thought would always keep us safe and dry<br/>And in the midst of sailing ships we sink our lips into the ones we love<br/>That have to say goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Look To The Sky

The rain dances off the nose of the Normandy, running down the viewports and tapping rhythmically against the glass. The strange planet seems so peaceful when it rains, the flora and fauna falls silent in reverence to the life bringing occurrence.

Of course, it’s all just mud he’ll have to sweep away later. But there’s something about the gentle tapping that snags his subconscious, a song plays across the back of his mind and he catches himself humming.

EDI interrupts his daydream. “Interesting choice of song.” 

EDI is half visible from under the Normandy’s console, making repairs that require maneuvering Jeff’s not quite suited for. She’s scratched and dented from the crash, but it just makes her all that more human.

“It’s nothing.”

She hesitates, pulling herself up and studying him, distraction falling over her like a shadow ever since that blast of blue light rocked the ship. 

Finally, she blinks and pats his hand reassuringly. “No. She likes it.”

He’s afraid to ask what she means by that.


End file.
